Miroir, mon beau miroir
by koocah
Summary: la mini-suite des Quatre Reines. comment se passe la cohabitation entre Ni et Rosalie? Fan de Rosalie s'abstenir, Rating T pour Language et allusions, POV Edward


**Après de longues semaines d'absence me voila enfin de retour avec l'OS promis. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard qui n'est pas vraiment excusable. Pour ma défense je peux quand même dire que je travaille beaucoup beaucoup et que je suis ensuite très très fatiguée :D**

**C'est donc une sorte de petite suite des « quatre reines » avec en ligne de mir la relation entre Ni et Rosalie, il est raconté du point de vue d'Edward. Pour ceux qui apprécie Rosalie, ne lisez pas, je ne suis franchement pas tendre avec elle.**

**Le ton du récit peut sembler un peu mordant et très pessimiste. C'est juste parce que je suis en pleine dépression ne vous faite pas plus de soucis que ça à ce sujet :D**

**Certaines expressions ou allusion peuvent choquer le jeune publique :S**

**Bonne lecture !**

Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je dois être fou, surement, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Je savais bien que trop de temps dans cette famille de taré me nuirait. En parlant d'eux et je compte ma sœur dedans, elle ne vaut pas mieux, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils se trouvent quelque chose à faire de constructif. Cela éviterait des situations comme celle-ci.

Je m'explique. Cela fait environ 8 ans maintenant que mon père a « changé » de femme et qu'il vit maintenant avec nous. Rosalie et Emmett sont eux aussi restés. Je dois avouer que connaissant parfaitement ma sœur et commençant à cerner le caractère de ma belle-mère, je m'attendais à une haine sans nom entre les deux. Deux personnes s'aimant autant elle-même ne peuvent pas vivre en bonne intelligence. C'est contre leurs principes, il ne peut pas y avoir deux femmes les plus belles du monde.

C'est ce que je pensais. Et j'avais complètement et parfaitement raison comme toujours. Rosalie est passée par la case « Ni me cherche en permanence » qui a été mon lot comme celui de Jacob avant moi et celui de Milena après, mais elle, elle est restée bloquée à ce stade là. Deux ego comme ceux là ne peuvent pas tenir dans une seule pièce.

Elles font bien la paire. On ne peut pas donner toute la faute à Sa Majesté pour une fois, Rosalie est pareille, elles se cherchent en permanences. Pour le plus grand malheur de Jacob le plus souvent. Il me ferait presque pitié lorsqu'elle se mette à deux sur lui. Mais depuis le temps il a développé une sorte de carapace qui le protège en général contre les piques et les sarcasmes dont il fait toujours les frais. Bien sur des fois elles poussent le bouchon un peu trop loin et Lyra est obligé de les jeter dehors à coup de pied aux fesses pour qu'elles laissent son homme tranquille. Parce qu'elles se sont fixé une sorte de défi permanent de « celle qui est la plus… ». Vous pouvez remplacer les trois petits points par absolument tout. 8 ans que toute la famille doit supporter des défis tous plus immatures et inutiles les uns que les autres. Mais le dernier en date mérite tous les oscars. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles pouvaient atteindre un tel stade de bêtise. Mais rien n'est impossible pour les femmes.

Je m'explique. Il y a deux jours Emmett a complimenté sa femme. Rien de bien bizarre me direz-vous. Et en soi cela n'aurait pas du provoquer tout cela non plus. Mais Sa Majesté était là au même moment. Là non plus pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Le problème s'est déclenché lorsque Emmett a avoué à sa femme dans un murmure ne laissant aucun doute sur les pensés douteuses de mon frère qu'il n'avait jamais vu une femme plus belle qu'elle. Suite à quoi Sa Majesté s'est mis à hurler haut et fort qu'il avait beau être amoureux, il n'était pas aveugle et que même si elle devait bien avouer que Rosalie avait un certain charme il ne fallait pas non plus pousser trop loin, non mais ! La plus belle c'était elle. Emmett avait rit de bon cœur pendant que sa femme était rentrée dans une rage folle. Un comportement complètement normal de la part de ses deux là.

Je m'apprêtais comme tous les autres à apprécier un bon spectacle de crêpage de chignon dans les règles lorsque mon adorable belle-mère mit fin à toutes discussions en proposant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre se prononcer, comme Carlisle par exemple. Rosalie n'était pas dupe, affirmant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment contredire sa femme au risque de subir de violentes représailles. Je vis dans l'esprit de Sa Majesté une idée qui faisait son chemin et je me mis à prier pour qu'elle oubli une chose aussi idiote mais elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour proposer à Rosalie de prendre un juge tout ce qui a de plus neutre. Un juge qu'aucune des deux ne pourrait terroriser. L'idée dans sa tête était maintenant parfaitement formée. Et je ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque je vis que rien ne la ferait plus changer d'avis. Nous courrions tous joyeusement à notre perte. Mon père et Lyra avaient poussé des cris horrifiés en entendant la proposition totalement délirante de Sa Majesté. Les humains. La population mondiale devait juger de qui était vraiment la plus belle. Pour ne rien arranger je fus désigné comme arbitre. Le « juge » aurait un an pour juger. Un an d'enfer…

Jour 2

Aucune des deux n'a perdu de temps. Trois heure après que le défi fut lancé la plupart du clan se trouvait dans leurs voitures respectives et fonçait à vive allure vers Paris. En chemin je l'ai avait entendu téléphoner aux plus prestigieuses maisons de mode. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Le but du défi était tout ce qui a de plus simple. Celle qui faisait le plus la couverture des magazines, le plus de défilé, le plus de film, le plus de chanson, le plus de sous sur le compte en banque, celle-là gagnait le prix de la plus belle femme au monde. Moi je suis sensé tout compter avec précision et les empêcher de tricher. Mais je ne sais pas trop si je le ferais vraiment. Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre sur le chemin de ces deux folles mégalomanes. Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de ce qu'elle pourrait ne faire si je leur mettais des battons dans les roues.

En ce moment en tout cas je contemple Sa Majesté à l'œuvre. Elle essaye de se faire engager par Chanel. Pas besoin de faire un tour dans la tête de l'homme devant moi pour savoir qu'elle avait la place au moment ou elle a passé le pas de la porte. Il bave, vraiment, je regarde avec dégout le filet qui goute doucement de ses lèvre. Écœurant et ma chère belle-mère est de mon avis : écœurant. En attendant elle devait bien s'y attendre. Même moi qui la fréquente depuis prés de 20 ans, il y a des fois où je reste un peu bête devant elle, légèrement ébloui. Je ne l'avouerais jamais devant elle bien entendu ni devant quiconque d'ailleurs mais elle est vraiment magnifique et ce pauvre homme devant moi, ce n'est qu'un humain plein d'hormones. Pathétique et écœurant.

Je ressors après avoir été obligé de lui parler, car je joue aussi le rôle d'agent pour les deux hystériques. Donc je viens de signer pour Sa Majesté avec Chanel et dans une heure je vais signer avec Yves St Laurent pour Rosalie. Officiellement je n'ai bien entendu encore aucune réponse mais je ne vois pas quel grand couturier serait assez débile pour ne pas engager ma sœur sur le champ.

De retour à l'hôtel, les deux se mettent d'accords sur le fait qu'il vaille mieux qu'elles ne travaillent pas dans les mêmes maisons. De toute façon elles ne sont même pas d'accords sur lesquelles sont les plus prestigieuses. Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un homme mais j'ai l'impression que Bella non plus ne se passionne pas autant qu'elles lorsqu'elles se mettent à parler de mode. Ça fait des heures qu'elles échangent des avis qui me semblent plus stupides et inutiles les uns que les autres. Tout les autres autour de moi sont affalés dans des canapés ou sur des fauteuils et soupirent de temps en temps dans l'espoir vain qu'elles l'entendent et qu'elles se mettent à parler d'autre chose. Finalement notre vœu se réalise, elles changent de sujet mais malheureusement il ne vaut pas mieux que le précédent. Désormais elles discutent aussi sans fin sur ce qu'est le vrai luxe. Elles sont les deux seules du groupe à avoir des gouts de luxe dans toute sa splendeur.

Ma seule distraction sont les pensées de mon père lorsqu'il s'est souvenu de la suite que Sa Majesté avait réservé à Moscou. Mais je ne m'amuse malheureusement pas longtemps. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de savoir ce que mon père peut faire avec cette sorcière lorsqu'ils sont seuls dans une pièce. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas attirante, je l'ai déjà dit, Ni est une femme magnifique mais son caractère brise tout le charme. Je me demande vraiment comment mon père fait. Elle serait vraiment une déesse si seulement elle pouvait ne pas parler. J'éclate de rire lorsque je me rends compte que mon père à eu les mêmes pensées que moi. Oui, il est le seul à pouvoir la faire taire. Je grave la scène qui se déroule dans son esprit pour pouvoir m'en servir contre ma charmante belle-mère la prochaine fois qu'elle me prendra comme victime et je réponds par un grand sourire à son regard interrogateur.

Jour 15

Je regarde sans le moindre état d'âme le premier défilé de ma sœur. Bien entendu on ne voit qu'elle et les autres ressemble à des épouvantails à ses côtés mais c'est ma sœur quoi…Elle fini son dernier tout avec un sourire à tomber et d'ailleurs en sondant les esprits je vois que certain ne sont pas loin de l'arrêt cardiaque. Je soupire, c'est désolant et ca s'étale sur un an. Bien entendu j'ai poussé de hauts cris de protestation lorsque j'ai entendu ça mais allez les faire changer d'avis…Selon elles il leur faut un certain temps pour que les humains apprennent à bien les connaitre et avoir ainsi un jugement le plus juste possible. Jugement juste mon œil ! C'est juste qu'elles trouvent ça tellement drôle qu'elles veulent que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Je ne donne même pas un mois pour que leur « carrière » débute par une envolée extraordinaire. Dans deux mois chaque américain pré-pubère a un poster d'une des deux dans sa chambre et dans maximum 6 elles sont élues Miss Univers. Soit dit en passant Sa Majesté n'a pas le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir ce qui, étant donné à quel point la race humain est misérable, ne change absolument rien.

Jour 16

Aujourd'hui c'est le défilé de Ni que je suis obligé d'admirer. Cette fois ci il y a vraiment un vieil homme dans la salle qui fait un arrêt cardiaque au moment où elle lui est passée devant et a fait mine de lui envoyer un baiser dans le plus pur style Marilyn Monroe.

Après le défilé je lui ai demandé d'éviter de refaire ca à l'avenir, pour la survie de la race humaine. Certes cet homme avait un problème au cœur mais il n'était pas le seul à s'être senti mal. Ça la fait marrer… cette femme est le diable en personne. Dans sa tête je peux déjà voir qu'elle va s'en vanter devant ma sœur et proposer de prendre les évanouissements en compte eux aussi.

Jour 21

Je commence à entasser les magazines dans la chambre d'hôtel qui est devenu notre QG. Rosalie a un certain avantage pour le moment. Je ferme la porte à clef en sortant, pas que ça les empêchera de rentrer quand même si elles le veulent mais au moins je pourrais savoir si elles sont rentrées en voyant la serrure défoncée. A ma plus grande surprise elles n'ont pas encore commencé à tricher même si dans leur tête je les vois déjà développer des stratégies pour gagner de manière plus ou moins honnête.

Rosalie veut s'essayer dans la chanson, pour Sa Majesté c'est plutôt le cinéma. Avec les talents d'actrice de cette femme ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Elle a réussi à cacher son petit tour à Carlisle pendant prés de 5 ans. Qu'elle puisse mentir avec un aplomb comme celui là est un mystère pour moi.

Celle qui l'a trahi c'est Lyra. Je ne sais pas quelle relation elle entretenait avant avec mon père mais elle ne digère pas le coup qui leur a fait. Elle me cache très bien ses pensées et lorsque que son esprit s'égare sur mon père, elle dégage une telle haine et une telle rancœur que je n'entends rien d'autre que ça. Autant Ni fait comme si de rien n'était, autant Lyra enfonce le clou des qu'elle en a l'occasion. Toujours est-il que c'est elle qui a fait remarquer un soir à Carlisle de quelle manière il avait pu se faire manipuler. D'habitude je laisse les gens tranquille avec leurs pensées dans ces cas là, mais cette fois ci j'étais bien trop curieux de la façon dont Sa Majesté allait s'en sortir, mon père étant franchement remonté contre elle. J'ai été très déçu, Carlisle est un homme très faible devant cette femme. Elle lui a fait deux trois remarque sur son départ, son absence et son remariage et il s'est incliné, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser lui ! Alors que c'est elle qui avait fait une faute et dont il était question. Cette femme est diabolique !

Jour 23

La conséquence directe de leur acte irréfléchi vient de se précipiter dans le salon de notre suite. Alice et Jasper sont en train d'insulter copieusement ma sœur et mon adorable belle-mère pour leur comportement stupide. Je savoure le spectacle, Bella sur les genoux. Les deux sont tellement surprises de les voir la qu'elles ne répondent même pas au flot continu d'injure d'Alice. Une belle journée s'annonce.

Pas si bien que ça finalement, les deux démons ont trouvé le moyen de calmer le lutin. Elles ont sorti les robes qu'elles portaient lors du dernier défilé. C'est prendre Alice par les sentiments. Bien sur au début elle a tenté de résister mais c'est Dolce&Gabanna qui l'a achevé. Elle est passée à l'ennemi, maintenant elles sont trois à parler de mode. Après deux heures d'une longue et visiblement très intéressante discussion Alice vient me voir, me cachant ses pensées grâce à sa dernière nuit avec Jasper et un air contrit affiché sur le visage. Je m'attends au pire. Sans raison, elle vient de m'annoncer qu'elle sera l'agent de Rosalie maintenant, si ça ne me gène pas. Je résiste à l'envie de lui dire que si elle y tient elle peut aussi s'occuper de la carrière de Sa Majesté, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Mais je me tais, elle supporte sa présence dans la même pièce c'est déjà bien, pas la peine d'en demander plus, elle a encore du mal à accepter que Carlisle soit avec une autre femme qu'Esmée.

En moi-même je souris, je suis débarrassé de babysitting d'au moins une des deux mégalomanes, la journée est vraiment belle finalement.

Jour 30

Comme je l'avais prédis elles sont déjà plus que connus, toutes les grandes maisons de haute coutures se les arrachent. Dans un fol espoir je propose de compter les points maintenant, après tout il y a déjà pas mal d'humain au jugement neutre qui les ont vu toutes les deux. Je me fais rabrouer dans la seconde. Que le monde de la mode les connaisse ne leur suffit en aucun cas. Ce qu'elles veulent c'est qu'au fin fond de la jungle n'importe qui sache qui elles sont et ait un avis sur la question. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant un tel étalage de mégalomanie et retourne auprès de ma femme qui est la seule sensée ici-bas. Carlisle et Emmett ne me sont d'aucun secours, pour être amoureux de ces hystérique, c'est que forcement il y a quelque chose qui ne tourna pas rond chez eux. Lyra est amoureuse d'un animal pestilentiel ce qui ne vaut pas mieux et Azael…C'est leur plus grande fan…J'enfoui mon visage dans les doux cheveux de mon ange afin de chercher un peu de réconfort dans toute cette folie.

Jour 52

Nous quittons l'Europe pour les USA aujourd'hui. Le disque de Rosalie (je ne vous raconte pas les fou rire en voyant son clip…) sort officiellement demain. Le téléchargement sur internet atteint déjà des hauteurs jamais vu. Je me moque joyeusement de ces humains qui sont vraiment lamentables pour écouter ce que ma sœur a pu chanter. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas une jolie voix mais dans un souci tout commercial, le niveau de ses chansons ne vole pas très haut. C'est presque un crime pour moi qui aime tant la musique de laisser ma sœur sortir une chose comme ça. Mais ça marche et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sa Majesté est déjà au États-Unis depuis trois semaines afin de tourner le dernier film à gros budget d'Hollywood. Elle donne la réplique au beau gosse du moment qui a l'air d'un troll un lendemain de cuite à ses côtés. Cela m'a donné l'occasion de voir mon père jaloux. Chose que je n'imaginais pas possible. Le fait qu'elle doive embrasser son partenaire joue surement un rôle décisif dans sa réaction. Il a même essayé de la dissuader de jouer dans ce film. En vain, mais au moins maintenant je ne suis plus le seul à trouver ce pari profondément débile. Même si Carlisle refuse de profiter de sa position pour faire chanter sa femme. Je suis pourtant certain que s'il faisait ceinture elle reviendrait bien vite dans le droit chemin. Mais mon père est un homme trop bon, beaucoup pour cette femme qui, elle, n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et n'a d'ailleurs jamais hésiter lors de leur différents à le menacer de chasteté.

Lyra ne vient pas avec nous, elle retourne voir son cher et tendre au monastère et vérifier qu'aucun vampire n'a profité de l'absence des Quatre Reines pour faire des bêtises. Pas qu'il y en ait des assez bêtes pour le faire mais on ne sait jamais. Le reste, c'est-à-dire Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, Azael et moi, nous suivons toujours gentiment sans jamais nous montrer. Exposer deux vampires comme ca à la face du monde est déjà complètement irresponsable, pas la peine de mettre tout le monde dans le même pétrin. Remarque elles s'en sortent relativement bien. Elles font passer leur chasse pour du footing, leur manque d'appétit pour de l'anorexie et elles affirmant avoir la peau froide parce qu'elles sont si souvent découvertes…Pas la peine de préciser que cette dernière explication passe en général moins bien que les autres.

Jour 72

La première fois qu'Emmett et Carlisle sont d'accord pour dire que trop c'est trop ! Non mais ! Celle qui séduit le plus de star ? Ils veulent bien qu'elles se fassent passer pour célibataire mais de là à batifoler avec une bande de singe sous-développés (dixit mon père, si, si…) il y a tout un monde. Déjà que le nombre de chose à prendre en compte augmente chaque jour…Couverture de magazine (10 points), défilé (60 points), évanouissement (100 points), disque vendu (1 points), place de cinéma vendu (1 points), compte en banque (10 points par millier de dollar), Miss Univers (5000 points), diner mondain et autre événement (150 points), serrer la main d'un président (500 points) et j'en passe…

Jour 84

Je déteste mon rôle d'agent. Me voila obliger d'admirer Sa Majesté pendant une séance photo pour la promotion de son film. C'est mortellement ennuyeux de voir ma magnifique belle-mère devoir prendre des poses plus évocatrices les unes que les autres bien que le film soit autorisé au moins de 10 ans. Mais j'avoue que ça devient plus intéressant maintenant qu'elle doit poser avec son « collègue ». Elle ne laissait rien percevoir bien entendu mais je suis aux premières loges dans son esprit tordu pour l'entendre le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau possibles et imaginables. Elle a vraiment un vocabulaire très développé à ce niveau là. J'ai énormément de mal à me retenir de rire, mais je me fais violence, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'expliquer aux personnes présentent que je peux lire dans les pensées. Mais le contraste entre le bellâtre et ma belle-mère ! Il est persuadé de l'avoir dans son lit dès ce soir cet imbécile ! Et Sa Majesté qui s'imagine être dans les bras de mon père pour ne pas castrer son partenaire. Je vis le moment où elle allait le bouffer, celui où une bosse entre ses jambes se fit sentir. Là, malgré tous les efforts je me mis à rire. Il fallait reconnaitre quelque chose à Sa Majesté, elle pouvait être tordante des fois. Ses pensées en cet instant valent vraiment le détour.

Jour 106

Je ris en lisant la couverture du magazine que je tiens entre les mains. Celui-là il finira sur le tas « Belle-maman », mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'amuse, plutôt le titre : « des millions de cœur brisés, la top-model et actrice Neele (ben oui Néfertari ça passe pas vraiment comme nom) Cullen n'est plus célibataire ». Emmett qui n'en rate jamais une, remarque que c'est cruel pour la population mondial de continuer ainsi. Ces pauvres humains, le cœur brisé, incapables de refaire leur vie avec une autre femme. Ce serait les prendre en pitié que d'arrêter ce cruel défi…Court toujours Emmett, elles ne lâcheront pas l'affaire pour autant.

Curieux j'ouvre le magazine, c'est la première fois que je lis un de ses torchons mais j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que les journalistes s'imaginent de cette histoire. J'avais pourtant bien dit à mon père de faire attention qu'elle était suivie en permanence mais il n'en a fait qu'a sa tête et maintenant le monde entier peut les contempler en train de s'embrasser langoureusement dans une ruelle. J'espère juste que personne ne reconnaitra le Dr. Cullen.

Je lis l'article en diagonale à vitesse vampirique et éclate de rire. Visiblement le journaliste aussi avait des vu sur la reine d'Egypte, il passe son temps à déplorer que la « belle » ne soit plus libre et à faire des hypothèses toutes aussi extravagantes les unes que les autres sur l'identité de « l'heureux élu ». J'ai une pensée pour ma mère, qui, où qu'elle soit ne doit pas vraiment apprécier la chose.

Jour 107

Si je n'étais pas un vampire, ces flashs incessants m'aurait rendu épileptique depuis longtemps. Maudis soit mon père d'avoir embrasser sa femme devant un appareil photo. En plus des séances photo, des défilés et des signatures de contrat, je me tape les conférences de presse et aujourd'hui autant dire qu'il y a du monde. Sa Majesté a décidé « d'officialiser » la chose. Donc ils sont là tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mon père se demandant silencieusement comment fait sa femme pour aimer ce genre de chose et offrant un sourire forcé mais ayant l'air parfaitement naturel. Les questions fusent dans tous les sens me donnant légèrement le tournis, leurs pensées n'étant pas plus claires que leur parole.

Les femmes crèvent de jalousie. Hésitant entre détester Ni ou l'admirer. Non mais si elles savaient comment est Sa Majesté en réalité elles ne voudraient pas autant être comme elle ou être sa meilleure amie ou…son amante. Je laisse un sourire m'échapper en pensant que si mon père savait ce que ces femme en mal d'amour pensent en ce moment il serait vraiment très très mal. Elles ont vraiment une imagination débordante autant pour ce qui s'agit de ce qu'elle ferait à Carlisle si elles pouvaient mettre les mains dessus que pour ce qu'elles aimeraient faire à ma belle-mère pour la punir de se taper un mec aussi sexy. Bah, je commence à utiliser leur vocabulaire déplacé à force d'entendre leurs pensées. Et les hommes…Les hommes ne sont pas aussi compliqué que les femmes dans leur tête. Ils se contentent de se dire que Ni est vraiment bonne et que Carlisle doit vraiment être une bête au lit…Je me déconnecte de leur cerveaux arriérés histoire de ne pas vomir mon puma et me concentre sur leurs questions orales.

J'explique encore un fois la version « publique » des choses. Carlisle est un prince russe (rien que ça…devinez qui a eu l'idée) qui non non n'a pas l'intention de faire du mannequinat bien que oui oui il pourrait très bien, il aurait même beaucoup de succès mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, non, il ne veut pas. Et ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une soirée de charité pour la préservation de l'empire State Building (hou, le vilain mensonge), ça été le coup de foudre et donc Mlle Cullen deviendra Mme Ghliebnikov d'ici deux mois. Voila, vous pouvez éteindre vois appareils photo et reprendre une activité normale.

Il n'y a que les humains stupides de ce monde « people » pour gober l'idée d'un mariage comme celui la. En tout cas il y en a une que ça rend folle de joie, Ni bien entendu. De un, c'est un super coup de pub pour elle, tout les journaux vont parler de cette idylle digne d'un conte de fée et de deux, elle va pouvoir avoir un mariage grandiose à la hauteur de son rang (reine d'Egypte tout de même !).

Jour 158

Le mariage…Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que lorsqu'elle disait à Bella qu'elle n'en avait pas fait des tonnes pour notre mariage et bien elle disait la vérité ! Je suis presque certain que les mariages des monarques européens, malgré leur folie des grandeurs, n'étaient rien comparés à ce que je peux voir aujourd'hui devant moi. Sa Majesté me force à avouer que ça reste classe, rien de très vulgaire, pas d'étalage de richesse inutile, rien de ridicule…Non, non… Ça ressemble à une fête donnée par une famille richissime avec cette différence qu'aucune famille au monde n'a autant d'argent. Parce que Sa Majesté a bien entendu refusé d'utiliser l'argent qu'elle a gagné depuis le début du pari, ce qui lui ferait perdre des points. Elle a donc utilisé les « réserves » qu'elle a emmagasinées avec Lyra pendant leurs longues années d'existence. Mon père a renoncé depuis longtemps à la raisonner. Tout ce qu'il a obtenu c'est une cérémonie relativement intimiste. C'est-à-dire que tout les acteurs, actrices, chanteur, top-modèles et personnalités politiques du monde entier ne sont pas invités et que seule des journalistes d'un seul magazine sont autorisé à mitrailler. Et je peux vous dire qu'ils ont acheté ce droit une petite fortune. Je ne m'étalerais pas plus sur la description de cette cérémonie indécente. Je me contenterais de répéter les mots de Sa Majesté : Même son mariage avec Pharaon n'avait pas tant de faste et de gloire. Pas la peine de préciser que mon père n'a pas vraiment aimé la comparaison.

Jour 214

Plus que 5 mois ! Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusque la et je ne suis pas le seul qui se pose la question. Mon frère supporte de moins en moins bien les lettres d'amour enflammées que sa femme reçoit par centaine chaque jour. Mon père a moins de problème avec ça, Sa Majesté les brule à peine sont elles arrivées. Après les avoir compté pour s'assurer d'en avoir plus que Rosalie bien sur.

Mais le pire ce n'est pas ça, le pire c'est qu'elles ont commencé à tricher.

Jour 218

Élection de Miss Univers, bien entendu les deux participent et Sa Majesté gagne. Vous vous douterez que pour ne pas courir le risque de voir sa rivale gagner elle a utilisé plus que nécessaire son merveilleux don. Je ne comprend pas comment ma sœur à pu faire un pari aussi stupide avec une femme qui a le pouvoir de mettre le monde a genou simplement en en ayant envie et sans que personne d'autre ne le remarque. En tout cas ce soir on a du changer d'hôtel, ma sœur ayant massacré tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans notre suite. On a eu pas mal de difficulté à expliquer au maitre d'hôtel comment un jolie petit mannequin comme Rosalie avait pu briser le lit à baldaquin de la suite royale… Carlisle l'a prié d'éviter ce genre de stupidité à l'avenir. Au lieu de lui dire ça maintenant il aurait du empêcher sa femme de commencer ce défi débile, on en serait pas la à essayer de faire croire à des humains, certes crédules que toutes la famille s'est offert un rail et un petit voyage en orbite pour fêter l'événement et que nous avons tous péter une durite en même temps. Avec notre chance on va se retrouver avec la police devant la porte demain matin et si on a encore plus de chance ils voudront nous faire une prise de sang… Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'on serait obligé de disparaitre de la surface de cette planète et de retourner nous terrer dans notre chère Sibérie. Peut-être que je devrais appeler même, histoire d'être sur qu'ils viendront…Mais si Sa Majesté ou Rosalie l'apprenne je suis un homme encore plus mort que je ne le suis déjà.

Jour 259

Je viens de surprendre Rosalie en train de bruler des magazines où Sa Majesté fait la couverture. Après une bonne crise de rage je suis bon pour me faire toutes les boutiques et pour retrouver tout ce qu'elle a fait disparaitre. Ca va me prendre des jours !

Jour 278

Rosalie insiste, elle sent sa fin venir et tente le tout pour le tout. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'intrigue. Comment peut-elle vraiment espérer que ses tricheries passeront inaperçues, je peux lire dans les pensées ! Et c'est justement la seule raison pour laquelle c'est moi l'arbitre et pas n'importe qui d'autre qui voue une admiration sans borne à ma belle-mère. Enfin toujours est-il que ma sœur a dégotté je ne sais comment le numéro de compte de Ni et a effectué quelques virements relativement conséquents sur son propre compte.

Là encore il a fallu changer d'hôtel. Heureusement Sa Majesté était assez énervée pour mettre le feu à la suite. Ça nous a épargné la pénible explication des trous dans les murs et le plancher. Un des seuls moments marrant de touts cette histoire, pour Emmett et moi en tout cas, Carlisle a trouvé ça beaucoup moins drôle, Jasper aurait surement beaucoup aimé s'il avait été là. Que les femmes soit de simple humaine ou de terrible vampire, quand elles en viennent aux mains, le spectacle vaut le détour. Bien entendu mon frère a parié mais l'amour rend aveugle, jamais personne saint d'esprit parierait sur le fait que Rosalie batte Ni au corps à corps.

Jour 295

C'est décidé soit je me tus aujourd'hui soit je démembre ma sœur mais il faut qu'un des deux disparaisse parce que là ce n'est plus possible. Il a encore fallu changer d'hôtel, cette fois c'est Emmett qui a tout cassé. Mais je ne peux pas décemment lui en vouloir. Moi c'est le bâtiment entier que j'aurais détruit après avoir tué tout ses occupants si Bella m'avait fait un coup pareil. Même en pouvant fouiller les moindres recoins de sa cervelle je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ma sœur a pu faire une chose pareil. Je m'explique. Devant l'évidence de sa défaite prochaine, madame préfère se rebaisser aux pires méthodes plutôt que de s'avouer vaincue. Donc dans quelques jours n'importe quel mâle humain pourra se procurer un calendrier à oreille de lapin et admirer en avril une jolie blonde en bikini minimaliste…Non vraiment je ne peux pas en vouloir à Emmett.

Jour 301

Je déteste les défilés de mode (je vous l'ai déjà dit ?). Ça dure des heures, ça m'oblige à rester dans une salle remplie d'humain, à leur faire la conversation, à paraitre poli et intéressé et même passionné, bref c'est ennuyeux à en mourir si on été pas déjà mort. Un véritable enfer en soi pour n'importe quel vampire mais pour moi c'est encore pire. Je suis obligé en plus de supporter les pensées de ce troupeau d'Homos Sapiens.

Les filles sur le podium, elles ne pensent qu'à la meilleure façon de maigrir, aux prochaines chaussures qu'elles veulent s'acheter, à la façon la plus efficaces de tuer Ni et Rosalie, ou alors elles essayent de se souvenir de comment s'appelait l'homme avec qui elles ont couché la veille, elles réfléchissent (moins que des miroirs) à la pire crasse qu'elles pourraient faire à la fille qui leur a prit la robe qu'elles voulaient porter ce soir là…Il y a ces esprit vides d'un côté et de l'autre il y a les pensées de ceux qui les contemplent. Tous ceux qui aimeraient bien avoir quelques kilos en moins pour rentrer dans cette robe ou ce costume. Toutes ces femmes qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit d'être le centre de l'attention. Tous ces hommes aux pensées plus libidineuses les unes que les autres. Tous ces humains écœurants qui ne peuvent vivre qu'à travers l'image que leur renvoient des humains tout aussi écœurants qu'eux. Une bande d'êtres sous-développés en sorte qui est malheureuse jusque dans la moelle mais qui préférait crever que de l'avouer.

Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avoir été un jour au même niveau que ces animaux. Peut-être est-ce l'époque, cette société à la gloire du paraitre et de l'argent ou alors simplement ce monde qui fonctionne en cercle fermé, dont seul « l'élite » fait partie. Il ya pourtant encore des humains qui ne sont pas complètement pourris, mais malheureusement pas dans la partie du monde où ce défi imbécile nous a conduis. Ici il n'y a rien qui vaille véritablement la peine de quitter notre délicieuse retraite du fin fond de la Sibérie. Rien.

Jour 322

J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les défilés ? J'ai dit que le plus drôle de cette année a été le combat entre nos deux hystériques familiales ? Non ! Non, le plus drôle il est en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux ébahi.

Je vous explique. La terrible fin de cette année en enfer arrive à grand pas et Rosalie se fait un peu de soucis. Elle a tout à fait raison soit dit en passant. Elle triche donc encore plus qu'avant. Ce n'est qu'une suite de misérables tentatives, toutes contrées sans même que je n'ai besoin d'intervenir la plupart du temps. Elle a essayé de prendre la place de Ni chez certain couturier, a raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur sa rivale dans des interviews, menace des journalistes pour qu'ils écrivent des articles sur elle, les pait grassement…Tout et n'importe quoi donc mais aujourd'hui elle a tenté quelque chose de magnifique. Elles ont un défilé toutes les deux ensemble et n'ont qu'une pauvre suédoise perchée sur deux échasses entre elles.

Alors que ma sœur retournait vers les coulisses et que Sa Majesté passait à côté d'elle, elle a fait quelque chose de très dangereux, elle a utilisé ses capacités de vampires pour, d'un mouvement du pied, briser les deux talons aiguilles de ma belle-mère, dans l'espoir un peu fou qu'elle se ramasse. Mais Sa Majesté serait une vampire du niveau de ma Bella si elle ne pouvait pas resté debout même sans talon à ses chaussures. Elle a donc continué comme si de rien n'était, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds. Pas la peine préciser qu'aucun humain ne serait jamais dans l'état de faire une chose pareil. Sauf qu'étant télépathe, j'entends les pensées de ces dames autour de moi qui ont bien remarqué que Sa Majesté a des chaussures à talon sans talon et bêtes comme elles sont, il ne leur vient même pas à l'esprit que seule une créature n'ayant plus rien d'humains soit capable d'un tel exploit. Et dans leurs esprits atrophiés elles se voient déjà parcourir les rues de New York affublées de semblables chaussures. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas éclater de rire. D'un côté il y a l'image de ces femmes en manque de cervelle essayant de tenir debout sur les trottoirs bombés de la ville et de l'autre il a cette ironie du sort, Rosalie voulait ridiculiser Sa Majesté, tout ce qu'elle a réussi c'est à la couronner initiatrice d'une nouvelle mode.

Jour 361.

J'observe dans l'ombre la femme avec la robe rouge au bras de mon père qui remonte un tapis assorti à sa toilette. A la voir comme ça faire des beaux sourires à tout le monde et des petits signes de la main on pourrait vraiment croire que c'est quelque de sympathique, de raisonnable et d'agréable à vivre. Tout le contraire de la réalité en sorte. S'ils ne lui décernent pas l'oscar de la meilleure actrice ce soir c'est que tous les juges ont du caca dans les yeux.

Ma sœur arrive un quart d'heure plus tard, elle n'est pas bête, elle sait que si elle était arrivée en même temps que Ni ou même juste après, personne ne l'aurais remarqué. Et elle fait tout pour se faire remarquer, à un point que si j'étais son père je l'enfermerais dans sa chambre pour les dix prochaines années. Et si j'étais son homme je lui aurais déjà filé une gifle. D'ailleurs je perçois très clairement l'esprit de mon frère qui bouillonne de rage contenue pendant qu'il regarde sa femme se comporter comme une péripatéticienne devant les camera du monde entier. Je suis bien content que personne ne sache que cette jeune fille est ma sœur. Honte à moi d'ailleurs de la laisser se donner en spectacle ainsi. Le pire comme toujours c'était que la bande d'australopithèque à qui est vraiment destinée toute cette comédie y croie. Et elle admire la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres ! Je suis bien d'accords que l'homme descend du singe, le lien de parenté est évident mais je ne veux pas croire que le vampire descende de l'homme !

Par bonheur chaque chose à une fin et aujourd'hui c'est le dernier « événement » où des points peuvent encore être gagnés. Et dans 4 jours le défi se termine et nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous pour être au calme avec une Rosalie douchée par ce qui va être une belle défaite.

Jour 365.

Bella se moque de moi depuis minuit à cause de mon sourire beat. Il est vrai que je ne me tiens plus de joie que toute cette horreur soit derrière nous. En ce moment même nous faisons les derniers bagages avant le grand départ.

Alice se lamente très fort et me reproche de me réjouir de notre séparation. Je lui fais remarquer que rien ne l'empêche de venir nous voir. Sa seule réponse est un regard méprisant accompagne de pensées cordiales à l'encontre de ma chère belle-mère. Je n'insiste pas, je sais qu'il viendra un moment où la rancune se lassera, où Esmée trouvera un autre homme et où Alice reviendra déguiser ma Bella en victime de la mode.

Je dois rendre mon jugement « objectif » ce soir. Objectif mon œil ! Je suis sain d'esprit, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de contredire Sa Majesté! Même pas la peine de conter les magazines ou les sous sur le compte en banque ou même le nombre de poignées de mains avec des gens « importants », déjà parce que j'ai autre chose à faire de ma mort et ensuite parce que le résultat ne fait aucun doute.

Sur les sages conseils de mon paternel, nous quittons l'hôtel avant que je me prononce, histoire de ne pas encore devoir justifier le massacre du mobilier. Je vois aussi dans son esprit qu'il a l'intention de tenir un petit discours moralisateur aux deux folles, comme quoi elles s'occupent un peu trop de chose futiles et se comportent comme des gamines mal élevées. Je lui souhaite bon courage. Ni sera trop contente d'elle-même et Rosalie sera trop occupé à détruire tous ce qui passe à sa porté pour écouter quoi que se soit.

J'ai demandé à Bella de ne pas venir, elle ne se l'est pas fait dire deux fois et elle nous attendra à l'aéroport si tous se passe bien et que Rosalie se soit assez résigné à son sort d'éternelle seconde pour se comporter de manière relativement civilisée.

Tout s'est passé exactement comme je l'avais dit. Sa Majesté m'a menacé avec ses pensées de me faire subir les pires tourments si je ne la désignais pas. Ma sœur aussi mais j'ai la malheureuse tendance de prendre ses menaces moins au sérieux que celle de Madame ma belle-mère. Je ne cherche pas à faire durer le suspense plus longtemps ou à jouer le mystérieux genre révélation de dernière minute. Plus vite je l'aurais dit, plus vite Rosalie va essayer de me tuer, plus vite mon père va l'en empêcher, plus vite elle se calmera un peu et finalement plus vite on sera à l'aéroport et je reverrais mon ange. Pour le moment comme pour tous les autres moments de ma mort c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Il fallu juste quelque petites heures pour que Rosalie se reprennent. Et encore quelque unes pour que nous soyons enfin de retour dans notre repaire, loin des humains et des robes Chanel.

Notre premier action à Bella et moi, a été de nous refugier dans notre chambre et de prendre la résolution de ne pas croiser la plus belle femme du monde et la deuxième plus belle femme du monde pendant au moins plusieurs mois...


End file.
